justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We No Speak Americano
"We No Speak Americano" 'by ''Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP ''(covered by ''Hit The Electro Beat ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancer Classic In the beginning, during the first gold move, and the end of the routine, the dancer has red hair, a red suit, pink pants, and blue shoes. During the chorus, it changes into a purple and dark pink form. He has a sky blue outline. Fanmade P1 is Natassia Harris and P2 is Carl Harris. americanofan_coach_1_big.png|P1 americanofan_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background It is a modern daytime background which the dancer arrives on a motorcycle. Behind is a large beige fountain and Venice styled buildings. During the chorus, this changes to a black backdrop with purple and blue outlines of the fountain and motorcycle. The gushing water from the fountain flashes blue and purple. At the first gold move and near the end of the song, the background returns to its original state. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Open your arms straightly outward. Americanogm.png|All Gold Moves Fanmade The Fanmade routine has 2 Gold Moves. Gold Move 1: Jump and clap your feet while leaning. Gold Move 2: Put your left foot in front of the other foot and straighten your arms. WENOSPEAKAMERICANOfanmadegmtba.png|Gold Move 1 WENOSPEAKAMERICANOfanmadegmtba2.png|Gold Move 2 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars (ONLY on Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3) * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up'' (ONLY on Wii U)'' * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Pa pa l'americano" is sung Mashup We No Speak Americano has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *'We No Speak Americano (JD4)' *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''Dun N' Dusted'' (JD3) *''Forget You'' (JD3) *''Diggin' in the Dirt'' (JD4) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *''Some Catchin' Up To Do'' (JD4) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Moving on Up'' (JD2) *''Heart of Glass'' (JD) *''Mashed Potato Time'' (JD) *''That's Not My Name'' (JD2) Puppet Master Mode We No Speak Americano ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''We No Speak Americano' * For The Fans/Cake Slice/Glam Swing/Frou-Frou * 70's/Tribal Magic/Party March/Glitter Swing * Mod's Madness/Hopscotch Jump/Galloping Indian/Heart Throb Jive * Nerdy Run/Claws/Locking/You're Mine * Back To Blue/Running In The Rain/Step In Style/American Girl * Gangsta Snap/Swanky/Circular Punch/Point To The Future * Home On The Range/Russian Bounce/Open Up/Bounce * Cheer Snap/Driving Queen/Viewing Audience/Peek A Boo * Dog Call/Duck Dance/Corner Jumping/Vahine Fitness * Locomotion/Puppet/Groovy Jerk/Old School Skipping * MC Skater/Push Down/Winding Down/Tuxedo Girl * Bridal Boogie/Urban Swing/Temper Tantrum/Inidiana Girl * Scoop/Traffic Frog/Rocking Chair/Wrestler's Stroll * Sweep The Floor/Butterfly Wings/Indian Ritual/Dig It * Let Me Hear Ya/Push Away/Tug Of War/Supersonic Circles * Super Nerd/Bring It Back/On The Beat/Waitress Walk * Pineapple Push/Cosmic Punch/Jog 'N' Snap/Tap 'N' Twist * Chick Dance/Punch The Sky/Stepping Out/Indiana Swing * Cheer Guitar/Goalie Samba/Double Punch/Number One * Mod's Diving/Claping Queen/Voodoo Punch/Throwing Punches * We No Speak Americano Appearances in Mashups We No Speak Americano ''appears in the following Mashups. *'We No Speak Americano ' *4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''Disturbia'' *''Gentleman'' *''It's My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) *''Limbo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''So What'' *''Tribal Dance'' *You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions We No Speak Americano ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chaplin March * Crazy Slide * Crooked Slide * Gomina Pumps * Hold-Up * Italian Walk * Pivoting Punch * Rolling Punch * Skiing Back Again * Spinning Points * Tempo Touch * To The Right * Treadmill Trivia *A picture of the dancer can be seen in the ''Want U Back routine. * The dark background of the routine only has the colors which appear on the purple dancer. * If you look closely, the dancer has a moustache, although his avatar doesn't. * The Fanmade routine in Just Dance Now has some moves recycled from Barbra Streisand’s extreme version. * Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and Heart of Glass, the fanmade routine of this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. * In Just Dance Now, the Classic routine is mistakenly placed in the Duets section, and the fanmade routine is only available through the All Songs section. * Diggin' in the Dirt uses beta pictograms in the mashup. * In the menu icon the dancer's glove is light purple, but it's only supposed to be like that when the dancer's outfit is red. When the dancer's outfit is pink, the glove is supposed to be light green. Gallery americano.jpg|We No Speak Americano Americanofan.jpg|We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) Wantuback3.png|Its Appearance In Want U Back WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 66.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar americanopictos.png|Pictograms Americanofan pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fanmade Dance) cm_mediaUrl_1424424833.jpg|Photo in Just Dance World Americanoinactive.png Americanoactive.png americano_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover americanofan_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover (Fanmade Routine) Videos Yolanda Be Cool Vrs DCup - We No Speak Americano (Official Music Video) We_No_Speak_Americano_-_Hit_The_Electro_Beat_Just_Dance_4 We No Speak Americano Just Dance 4 Mashup Just_Dance_Now_-_We_No_Speak_Americano We_No_Speak_Americano_(Carl_%26_Natassia_Fanmade)_Just_Dance_Now Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Beta Elements Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs with Alternate Routines